dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Beeblebrox Company
Beeblebrox Company fan films were made in North Carolina, Connecticut and San Francisco as the company's director, Pete Fagan, moved about. The Doctor was played by 'Sir Laurence' Klein, David Kalat, Neil Nadelman and Charlie Anders in the various productions. Filmography Full cast features * Dark Alliance (1984) * Theta-G (1987) Short subjects * Doctor Who Surprise! (1984) * Time Trap (1985) * The Doctor Meets Voltron (1985) * Resurrection of the Dayleks (1985) * The TARDIS Adventure (1988) * Temporary Exile (1989) Chat shows * The Dillard Report (12 episodes, 1985-1988) * The Beeblebrox Incident (1986) * Twubcrawl (2011) Collaboration * The Prisoner and the Time Lord (full cast feature, 2001) * When Doctors Collide! (short subject, 2003) Origins 16 June 1984, Pete brought a video camera and VHS deck to a small Doctor Who event at NCSU. By these, a band of strangers was united in the production of a short fan film. In homage to the BBC and The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy, the short was credited to the 'Beeble Brox Company' (bbc). The local fan club had a full-sized wooden police box to hand but the nascent film crew still needed its Time Lord. Almost on cue, a young man with a striking resemblance to Tom Baker strode out of a video room. He sported some untenable track shorts but a few seconds later his brother, Laurence Klein, emerged in scholarly tweed slacks and The Beeblebrox Company had its Doctor. Films Dark Alliance On a distant planet, a secret war council gathers at the castle of Princess Felina. The Fourth Doctor arrives in search of a cure for Sarah, who's been oddly transformed by the TARDIS. This 39th century gathering of Daleks, Cybermen, The Master and others sets the stage for the delegation seen in 'The Daleks' Master Plan.' The serial was written by Pete and Zebulon Record reporter Cee Em Cartier under the pseudonym David Agnew. Trailer / Part 1 / Part 2 Cee Em's daughter Jenny played a very young Sarah Jane Smith and the pink-striped overalls she wore are famous. They were sewn in 1983 to match Sarah's outfit from 'The Hand of Fear' and Elisabeth Sladen was charmed by the homage when she met the pair at a Whovain Festival that summer. Later the actress dressed her own daughter in the same way and in recent years fan film producer Jennifer Adams Kelley has followed suit. Theta-G The Vardans send Autons to Raleigh to broadcast Theta-G, a mind-controlling radio wave. Escaped prisoners from the Vardan ship alert The Doctor and Adric to the danger. The Vardans capture the TARDIS but local student Davyd and his Midget Mk III come to the rescue. Theta-G was written by Peter and Laurence. The story follows on from 'Resurrection of the Daleks,' where the Supreme Dalek places undercover duplicates in strategic positions on Earth. Half the serial was shot in North Carolina and half in Connecticut; the two crews met for the first time at the premiere in NC. The Dillard Report This semi-ficticious chat show was created to showcase fan films. The host is an old photograph of Pete's friend Chris Dillard, with a blinking mouth added and a voice Pete based on Jack Horkheimer. Guests are presented in similar fashion and have included Ronald Reagan, Max Headroom and Fernando Llamas. The chat often gives way to bizarre, comedic adventures. Chris has popped up in at least one of the fan films. The Prisoner and the Time Lord A Time Lord known only as Harlan and a young sci-fi fan called David stumble upon the present-day Village, where Number 54 risks her life to prove that escape is (and was) possible. Harlan brings his Machiavellian wits to the struggle while David brings privileged knowledge of The Village: in his home dimension, The Village is a fictional place, from the TV series The Prisoner. The film was produced by Joe Medina and Jamie Lawson, from a script by Joe. The cast was drawn from the membership of the Legion of Rassilon fan club of Silicon Valley. Production spanned the 1990s and Pete came onboard somewhere in the middle; he operated cameras and did the post production. Links * The Beeblebrox Company * Afterhell (Joe Medina) * North Carolina Lethargy Club (David Kalat) * Charlie Anders at io9 * The Legion of Rassilon * Neil Nadelman at Anime News Network Category:Film Production Groups